The Betrayed and The Dragon
by fieryone13
Summary: When Percy is betrayed and forgotten, he and his friend Fjorn, who has some amazing powers leave to find a new life. But when they are called upon again, will they respond? NO CHAOS WHATSOEVER! THE PLOT MAY SEEM LIKE IT, BUT THERE IS NO CHAOS INVOLVED WHATSOEVER! Rated T because of violence and slight swearing.
1. The Dragon Rises

I don't own Percy Jackson, though I wish I did.

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

Rage. It's the only emotion I feel right now as I storm around in my cabin. I don't know why she would do this to me! I saved her and every one at this sorry excuse for a camp more times than anyone can count! And the only thing that's keeping me from running right now is my friend Fjorn. He came to me the same day **HE** did.

_Flashback_

_I heard the pounding of footsteps and shouting from the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. I ran over to see Grover running towards the hill with two demigods who looked like they hadn't had a shower or a new set of clothes for a few days with a Lydian drakon in tow . Grover somehow tripped and knocked himself out so I sprinted over to him and pulled him inside the borders before uncapping Riptide and running at the drakon. Two words: BIG MISTAKE. As soon as I got near the drakon whipped it's tail around so fast I didn't have a chance to dodge the hit and ended up on the floor with what I'm pretty sure was one of the boys running up the hill, who was now knocked out. I looked frantically around for the other kid when I saw something I couldn't believe. The kid was charging straight at the drakon! I thought he was going to become drakon snacks for sure, then all of the sudden jumped into the air and transformed into a freaking dragon! I made a mental note of asking him about that later, when I noticed the kid/ dragon clawing and biting away at the drakon's hide until it fell over, dazed. The kid/dragon looked close to passing out, so I decided to help him finish the job. I somersaulted onto the drakon's head and drove the blade right into it's head. Right then, the camp noticed all of the roaring and giant scaly creatures duking it out at the camp borders. When everyone saw the boy standing over a drakon hide, they assumed that he had killed the drakon by himself and started congratulating him. He just stood there uncomfortably until Annabeth noticed me standing around and asked me in a rather angry tone,"Percy Jackson! Did you let this kid fight the Lydian drakon all by himself! I thought you were better!' and started to walk away when the kid who helped me kill the drakon speak up and say to Annabeth,"Actually, Percy helped me take down the drakon, whatever that is. I was about to pass out, so naturally, I wouldn't be able to kill it. The drakon was about to get back up, but Percy helped me by dealing the killing blow to the drakon. So really, he did just as much as me while the other kid is just sitting in that bush over there cowering his ass off. Oh, and don't call me kid." Everyone was looking down with an expression of shame until a glowing symbol appeared over the kid's head that even Annabeth didn't recognize."Oh shit. I was hoping with fiber of being that it wasn't you!" I saw it was the kid who was yelling. Chiron walked out of the gaggle of campers and proclaimed, "All hail... Oh yes, I didn't seem to catch your name young hero, what was it again?" It's Fjorn. I have ancient Nordic roots." he replied. Chiron's question was then followed up by a question from Annabeth,"What god is that?" Fjorn retorted with,"Oh you know, a very powerful dragon god who most people think is insane. Oh yeah and his name is Garyx." Chiron then proceeded to bow and announce,"All hail Fjorn, son of Garyx the dragon_ god."**(A.N. Garyx is a dragon god from D&D)**_ At that moment the other kid finally decided to come out of the bushes and saw that there was a glowing symbol above his head too. It was the symbol of Hecate._

_Time skip, 3 months Still Percy's POV_

_I couldn't stand that kid! A few moments after he was claimed, he said, and I quote,"My name is Xavier and I can kick any of your asses!" He had since made it his goal to make me the least liked person in camp. He used all manner of curses and hexes on the other campers and blamed them on me! He even somehow turned Nico and Thalia away from me! The only person who didn't turn me away was Fjorn. He was a pretty cool guy once you got to know him. He had brown hair and eyes, and an appetite that stretched from here to Tartarus. We did everything together. The only time I was ever a jerk to him was when I found Annabeth and Xavier kissing in front of the gods and the whole of camp! I felt like I was slowly dying from the inside out. MY wise girl, the one that I had been through so much with threw me away like yesterday's newspaper. "why?" those were the only words that escaped my mouth, yet Annabeth could hear them. She looked up at me with wide eyes brimming with tears as she sobbed,"P-Percy, l-l-let me explain I-" I cut her off,"What is there to explain anymore Annabeth. You found a new man that you love more than you loved me. That's all there is to it." I saw Poseidon about to speak up until I raised a hand to stop him. "Lord Poseidon, I-I'm officially disowning myself. I can see you found a new great prophecy hero and I hope that you are proud of him." I slowly trudged out of the area and whispered one more word to everyone there, which was,"Goodbye..."_

_Flashback_ End

I ran into Fjorn on my way out of camp and he asked me,"Where are you going with that backpack dude?" I just shoved him out of the way and kept walking. I was suddenly stopped by a hand on my shoulder gripping me and a voice yelling at me,"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I spun around and told him about what I saw and in an instant, he was close from going and pounding in the gods himself. He calmed down, ran back to the big house,**(A.N. Fjorn has a room in the big house because he didn't have a cabin for himself.)**and met me back on Half-Blood Hill in 2 minutes flat. We turned away, and walked out of camp, ready to start a new life.

**Hey Everyone! Fieryone13 here! Just wanted to know how everyone liked the story, please R&R! :)**


	2. The Dragon Corps

Time Skip, 4 weeks

**Fjorn's POV**

Percy and I have been away for a while now. Since Percy was the son of that stupid old barnacle beard, we tended to draw lot's of attention from the monsters. We were all alone in the big wide world! Most people wouldn't want to be in our situation, but we liked it. There was no TV, but we managed to stay entertained by picking stuff out of peoples pockets and then asking them if we could borrow them.(A.N. I used to do this all of the time to my friends in middle school.) One day we were sitting down to enjoy some nice hot dogs that we bought from a vendor, when all of the sudden, a chasm opened up beneath us."OH SHIT" were the last words I said before plummeting downwards into the deep darkness.

I think I might have fallen asleep or gotten knocked out on the way down because when I woke up I was on the floor with a very sore back. I heard someone uttering curses in the darkness, I looked around the area for a little bit trying to see anything, when suddenly, the cavern lit up and I saw that we were in a massive underground Roman camp that looked a lot like Camp Jupiter, minus the absence of people and the fact that there was somehow a large landscape of hills, forests and lakes surrounding it. I looked at Percy with a figurative light bulb above my head. I figured that we could use this place for shelter. When I suggested this idea, he suddenly looked more enthusiastic and happy than he had in days. I had one more idea though. "Hey dude?" "Yeah?" Percy replied. I then relayed my plan to him about inviting demigods that were banished or left for dead to join our new little town. He Pondered it for a moment while sitting on a rock. He finally looked back at me and said with a smile,"Sure. They more or less wound up with our fate, so why not invite them here. There's food, water, and we certainly don't need all of these buildings to ourselves." I just grinned and shouted,"Great! Let's go find some cast aside possibly miserable demigods! My dragon form can help us a lot in this process for 2 reasons, one, because I can hold lots of people, making it easy to fly everyone around. two, dragons have increased senses, as well as telepathy, so I would be able to differentiate our targets from everyone else. Anyways, on that note, let's fly!" I quickly shifted into a dragon and let Percy climb on. "Don'e drop me okay?" He half ordered, half nervously stated. _"I'll try not to. Besides, even if you started to fall, I'd probably just grab your possibly unconscious body and hold it in my claws." _I said to him telepathically. I rose up and shot off into the late afternoon sky of New York.

**Time Skip-2 months, Percy's POV**

It's been a whole year since Fjorn and I left camp. When we had the idea to start taking wrongfully banished or forgotten demigods in to give them a home, we didn't think that there would be this many of these types of demigods. This just made us more pissed at the gods and Camp Half-Blood. We also decided to start an army consisting of the demigods that were aged enough to fight. (F.Y.I, Fjorn and I have people from ages 12-62 both male and female, so we basically have a whole city here.) We were able to talk to Fleecy, who was apparently Iris' assistant, so she could give us alerts about major monster situations all over the U.S. We ran into the Hunters once or twice, but each time, we were gone before they could actually shoot at us. We discovered that there were quite a few mines filled with something called *necrodermis, which we used for forging armor, as it could repair itself and change shape at will, making it easy to turn it into clothes and other things with ease. We used stygian iron in all of our swords, as it is very strong and durable. Our army is about 900-1,000 men and women, yet we train rigorously, making us some of the strongest people around. We named our army in honor of Fjorn's power, making it **Dragon Corps**. Fjorn and I co-lead the army and city together, but we also have a council of citizens who help us solve problems in the city. Lately though, our scouts have been picking up small amounts of primordial energy that we believe belong to Physis, primordial goddess of nature. We can only hope that it's simply just a small disturbance, because if this situation is real, then we're in more trouble than we realized.

Hello everyone! It's me again! I know that this story hasn't been updated for a while, but that's because These last few months for me have been a little hectic. Anyways, Please tell me what you think so far.


	3. Author's note

Hello! Fieryone13 here! Just wondering if Percy should be paired with anyone. It can either be canon or OC, but is it is an OC, could you please give me a description like this:

Name:

Age:

Physical description:

Godly parent: (Can be from other pantheons of gods if you want. Just not too OP please.)

Weapon of choice:

Powers that come with their parentage: (Doesn't have to have powers.)

P.S. send through PM

Thanks! :) Digital cookies for everyone! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)


End file.
